


O-O-H Child

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: A small collection of drabbles with various pairs all written for the darcyverse darcyland drabble race to the prompt O-O-H Child (song by The 5 Stairsteps)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Darcycentric without a pairing.

Everything felt just a little heavy as Darcy packed up to leave another place. Jane said this would be a more permanent thing and Darcy had smiled and nodded. She tried to keep the smile on for Jane. Jane needed the support, but sometimes it took a toll. Darcy knew Jane cared, she just wasn’t good with noticing other’s emotions. So Darcy tried to do it privately. She did get to see a lot of cool things and interesting places, but sometimes the nomadic life was a little rougher on her spirits than she would have wanted them to be.


	2. Darcy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Darcycentric without a pairing.

There were times when the rain seemed endless, it had been weeks since Darcy had seen the sun. Maybe it was getting to her. But she had to do something, so out into the rain she went. The Compound had been feeling a bit dreary and she decided to blast a little music and go outside and dance in the rain. Slowly but surely people started to join. Not surprising, Scott was the first one to come outside, but then came Wanda, and Clint, and others. Darcy smiled as they all swayed and swung each other around.


	3. Darcy Lewis & Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy Lewis & Peter Parker.

“What’s got you down, kid?” Darcy saw Peter Parker sitting in a chair in the lounge looking a little distant. Which was pretty strange for the Spiderkid. 

“Oh, no, nothing. It’s great.” 

“Missing the people you hang out with?”

“Maybe a bit.”

“You can always invite them over, or visit them. Quinjet will take you straight to them.” 

“Isn’t that wasteful?”

“Not if it lifts your spirits it’s not. I’ll get it prepped.” 

Peter smiled and sprung to his feet. “Really?! Thanks!”


	4. Darcy/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Bucky

Darcy had flipped on some music and she didn’t even have to ask, all she did was sway and Bucky was on his feet. She knew it meant he was feeling pretty good.

He swept her up and spun her around like he hadn’t lost a step in seventy years. Funny what muscle memory could do. The music wasn’t like it used to be, but it wasn’t hard to find the beat. And Darcy had been introducing him to all kinds of stuff for the last few months. 

Darcy giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “That didn’t take too much. I thought I might have to convince you.” 

“With you, I never need convincing. You are amazing and beautiful and like magic to me.” Bucky pushed her out and spun her around. 

She squealed just a bit, surprised and delighted by the move.


End file.
